Cry
by yeahmendes
Summary: Letty always had trouble expressing his feelings, however now she encounters the ghost of Dom, she believed, had already exorcised of his life. He is back in front of the flesh. And now? What to do? Tearing down the walls and surrender to his only true love or continue to live a life of destruction ...


**Letty always had trouble expressing his feelings, however now she encounters the ghost of Dom, she believed, had already exorcised of his life. He is back in front of the flesh. And now ? What to do? Tearing down the walls and surrender to his only true love or continue to live a life of destruction .**

**Cry**

Owen Shaw, this is the name of the man with whom I have been in the last 2 years. He is a born leader, not afraid of anything, is obstinate and very attractive. But above all he was my escape route, the dark side of me that existed.

After Dom left me that night, I went from rock bottom to the brink. I did everything that was in my power to bring him back home, but like everything in life, it did not work. It was the night that my car flipped, that I surrendered the pitfalls of life and decided to die for the world.

Owen was there and rescued me, offered me a chance to start anew, a life where I put my heart brings back only lived a day after another, without prospects, or feeling of love. I confess I had moments of lust, sex with Owen was good, strong, aggressive, he was dominating, I was dominating and we did everything in a valley-bed. But at the end of the story, were just two idiots, trying to work, our frustrations.

Over time Shaw began to fall in love with me, and their sense of ownership became much stronger, he began to control me and worship me.

He always wanted to know about my past, but I told him that there was nothing, no love, no family to be remembered.

Today I realize that this is a big lie, because to me across the Dom front min, all the love that we live in came to the fore and it scared the monster inside me.

I ran away from him, but the memories of all the times we made love, every time he said he loved me, every time he took me in his arms and made me feel the most desired woman in the world.

In all the years we spent together, I never told him I loved him, I just believed that my actions were sufficient to show my feelings.

And now I'm here driving around aimlessly, wondering how to bring down these walls I built, I am no longer the same. But the urge to cry is in here.

_**inspired by the song Cry by Rihanna**_

Cry

I'm not the type to get my heart broken

I'm not the type to get upset and cry

Cause I never leave my heart open

Never hurts me to say goodbye

Relationships don't get deep to me

Never got the whole in love thing

And someone can say they love me truly

But at the time it didn't mean a thing

My mind is gone

I'm spinning round

And deep inside

My tears I'll drown

I'm losing grip

What's happening?

I stray from love

This is how I feel

This time was different

Felt like I was just a victim

And it cut me like a knife

When you walked out of my life

Now I'm in this condition

And I've got all the symptoms

Of a girl with a broken heart

But no matter what

You'll never see me cry

Did it happened when we first kiss?

Cuz it's hurting me to let it go

Maybe cuz we spent so much time

And I know that is no more

I should have never let you hold me baby

Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart

I didn't give it to you on purpose

Can't figure out how you stole my heart

My mind is gone

I'm spinning round

And deep inside

My tears i'll drown

I'm losing grip

What's happening?

I stray from love

This is how I feel

This time was different

Felt like I was just a victim

And it cut me like a knife

When you walked out of my life

Now I'm in this condition

And I've got all the symptoms

Of a girl with a broken heart

But no matter what

You'll never see me cry

How did I get here with you?

I'll never know

I never meant to let it get so personal

And after all I tried to do

To stay away from love with you

I'm broken-hearted

I can't let you know

And I won't let it show

You won't see me cry

This time was different

Felt like I was just a victim

And it cut me like a knife

When you walked out of my life

Now I'm in this condition

And I've got all the symptoms

Of a girl with a broken heart

But no matter what

You'll never see me cry

This time was different

Felt like I was just a victim

And it cut me like a knife

When you walked out of my life

Now I'm in this condition

And I've got all the symptoms

Of a girl with a broken heart

But no matter what

You'll never see me cry

All my life


End file.
